


burnt sugar and a little bit of rum

by MacademiaNutPie



Series: A Mask Of My Own Face [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Boffy doesn’t, Boffy is underrated, Gen, I spent like two hours on this, I will probably make more of this au, I’m proud of it, Mentions of Arson, Self-Worth Issues, Tommy spends a lot of time in dream smp, and by that I mean you don’t read the tags, and lowkey sadistic, boffy is an arsonist, boffy is most likely on an rlcraft world because that’s nice, but it hurts just as much as dying, but not really, but one can travel between worlds and servers and it’s normalized, but this can just be taken as a normal Minecraft irl thing ig, if you look at it a certain way, kind of a vent, minecraft irl I guess, no beta we die like men, no comfort, respawning is a thing, since theres like no content for Boffy at all, so for Boffy yes fighting a dragon is bad, theres a lot of lore behind this au, this is part of an au, this just happened to be done after someone else made Boffy angst but it’s a coincidence please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacademiaNutPie/pseuds/MacademiaNutPie
Summary: [You know these kinds of girls who look like they're madeOf honey and glass, like sticky-sweet ashAnd you can't get the taste off your tongue?Burnt sugar and a little bit of rum.]
Relationships: Boffy x crippling loneliness lol
Series: A Mask Of My Own Face [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929001
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	burnt sugar and a little bit of rum

**Author's Note:**

> I have to do everything myself in this household

Nope. He’s not jealous. Definitely. Definitely not jealous. He’s not jealous. 

Boffy can't deny that he is hurt, however. He’s hurt. Solely because he’s  _ alone.  _ But whatever. It’s not like he needs someone else’s presence. He can find joy in seeing the charred remains of a village, the remains of the guards, in seeing the fear in a cow’s eyes as he slashes his sword against its body with the excuse he always gave.

“It challenged me, so I killed it.” 

Boffy still says those words. Not to anyone in particular, but just to himself. Outloud after murdering an innocent animal, getting a small rush of adrenaline for it. He lives for those moments, those moments when he’s in danger and somehow manages to survive. Those moments when he feels like a god, striking lightning down and slaying people on his server. He chases those down, ignoring the empty feeling in his chest when he wanders around his base, missing the loud presence of a certain blonde, blue eyed teen next to him. 

But it’s not like Boffy lets it get to him. 

It’s not like he feels a rush of cheer run through him whenever he learns something new in the world around him. 

It’s not like he feels it slowly fade away after he turns to his side, ready to tell Tommy what he just learned only to realize no one’s there. Laughing it off to himself before running a hand through his brown hair and letting it rest on his own freckled cheek for a second. 

It’s not like Boffy misses the comfort that the other’s presence gave him after he managed to somehow fight off a horde of monsters with a stone sword because he was too complacent to actually bring the good gear the two had found. 

It’s not like he misses those moments where Boffy would tell Tommy to not fight the lava monsters only to run after him after Tommy either didn't hear him or just didn't listen. 

It’s not like he misses laughing an injury off as Tommy placed a bandage on a particularly bad injury, calling him a moron for not being more careful and Boffy simply waving it off as just a scratch, even if he was genuinely hurt. 

He tells himself he doesn’t.

He tells himself he doesn’t miss Tommy. 

_ He’s lying, but there’s no one to judge him anyways. _

Boffy inhaled sharply, feeling the cold air of the taiga biome he was currently in hit his lungs and triggering the familiar stinging sensation behind his nose and eyes that indicate tears building up at the corners of his eyes. He quickly blinks them away and pushes past the spruce leaves and snow around him. He needed a cave anyways. But before he did that, he did realize he was running low on wood. He was fine on food, due to the copious amounts of beef he had in his leather satchel from killing animals on impulse.

Boffy sighed and ignored the thumping in his head, signaling an oncoming headache, and dug the stone hatchet from his bag. He slung it back over his shoulder and pushed past the leaves of a nearby tree. He did not struggle to chop it down, despite being quite young. The 15 year old was used to fending for himself. As Boffy watched the tree fall down away from him, he let his mind wander. 

The last time he talked to Tommy was a while ago. He can’t tell if they were growing apart or if it was just Boffy’s stupid mind telling him things again. He remembers hearing something about some green, tyrannical guy. He specifically remembers it because he remembers the other comparing the two. 

_ “I-I mean, he’s a power hungry asshole, he’s kind of like you, except I actually hate him.”  _

_ He raised an eyebrow, a cocky smirk tugging at his lips. “Oh? Really?” _

_ Boffy was… surprised actually. He never imagined that Tommy wouldn’t hate him, he always just assumed he didn’t care or simply put up with him because he pitied him. I mean, in his mind, who wouldn’t hate him? He’s a sadistic arsonist, he kills innocent things for fun, he doesn’t even consider himself funny. He’s just that dead inside, deep voiced teen that not many knew existed. _

_ “Yeah! I mean, he fuckin’ stole my discs, man!”  _

_ He’s heard about the discs, those precious music discs that Tommy cared about so much. Those discs he worked so hard to obtain.  _

_ “He sounds like he wants to start a war.” The brunette commented. _

_ Tommy’s eyes had lit up as he slammed his hands on the crafting table. He flinched, but didn’t acknowledge it. “He is! Wilbur says we’re going to take him on, that we’re gonna win, for l’manberg’s independence!” Tommy slammed his fist against his own chest, flinching again at the amount of force he just used.  _

_ Boffy chuckled. “L’man-what?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow.  _ _  
  
_

_ Tommy seemed furious for a second before calming himself down quickly.  _

Boffy remembered the countless hours he spent listening to the older boy ramble about this new country he was starting with his friend Wilbur and some others, a guy named Fundy, a guy named Eret and… someone named Tubbo. 

_ “OH! Yeah, Tubbo’s helping me…”  _

_ Tubbo. Tubbo. Tubbo. Tommy kept talking about that person. How dumb he is, describing their adventures and inside jokes. And Boffy’s proud of him. Starting a country is impressive, and L’manberg seems like it has a fighting chance against the… Dream SMP was it? They truly do. _

So Tommy keeps rambling. Every time they talk, he has more stories to tell. 

They won their independence.

They started a new country.

They lost a friend, watching him become a traitor.

They gained members.

They expand. 

They get better.

Stronger.

They’re united.

And he just listens. 

Because god if he could only be sweeter.

  
Be funnier.

Be better.

Be like _Tubbo_.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why ao3 formats this weirdly for me but if you wanna know more about this au message me on discord I’m macademianutpie#5710 im very lonely


End file.
